Blindsided
by Celly M
Summary: [ tradução ] A imagem de Yuki Eiri não é exatamente das melhores para o público,então sua editora resolve mudála, colocandoo como voluntário em um hospital. O que acontecerá quando ele encontrar um paciente chamado Shindou Shuichi? Cap 2 online!
1. Eu Tenho Que O Quê?

**Titulo: **Blindsided

**Autor: **Kibethan, traduzida por Celly M.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation e seus personagens não nos pertencem, assim como esse fic, que eu estou apenas traduzindo.

**Sumário: **Yuki não é exatamente uma pessoa querida aos olhos do público, então sua editora resolve transforma-lo em uma boa pessoa aos olhos do mundo, fazendo com que ele se torne voluntário em um hospital. O que irá acontecer quando ele encontrar-se com um paciente particularmente interessante, com o nome de Shindou Shuichi?

**Capitulo 1 – Eu tenho que o quê?**

Yuki estava sentado em sua mesa, diligentemente digitando as palavras para seu próximo sucesso. Ao seu lado, o telefone começou a tocar alto. Uma olhadela rápida para o lado e ele constatou que era sus editora que tentava ligar para ele. Olhou de relance para o calendário e estranhou. Não tinha nenhuma data de entrega por pelo menos um mês. Por que ela estaria ligando naquele momento? Decidiu deixar tocar, eventualmente ela desistiria.

Errado. Depois de ouvir por mais seis vezes o telefone tocar, ele resolveu atender.

-Que diabos você quer? –ele estava revoltado. Ela deveria parar de ligar depois da primeira tentativa. Não continuar tentando até ele atender. E se ele não estivesse em casa? Ela provavelmente ficaria ligando por horas.

-Sabia que você estava aí, Yuki-san. Preciso falar com você. O que acha de nos encontrarmos para o café da manhã, naquele caffe**(1)** perto da sua casa, que você gosta tanto?

-Não.

-Yuki-san. Seria do seu interesse se você me encontrasse para o café. Se não o fizer, terá que sofrer as conseqüências.

-Que seriam?

-Ser despedido pela firma de publicidade. –ela disse. O queixo de Yuki foi ao chão. _Ser despedido? Aquilo era um pouco difícil, certo_?

-Você não faria isso.

-Faria sim. E farei, se você não me encontrar amanhã.

-Tudo bem. Mas você paga.

-Claro, Yuki-san. Eu pagarei.

Com isso, ela desligou o telefone. Yuki ficou contemplando o telefone em suas mãos por alguns segundos e depois desligou. Continuou fitando-o, mesmo ele desligado. Ficou imaginando sobre o que seria aquilo tudo. Tentou continuar trabalhando nos capítulos da historia, mas não conseguia se concentrar, resolvendo, por fim, salvar o que havia escrito e dormir.

Não dormiu bem aquela noite, pesadelos sobre o que poderia acontecer naquele café da manhã assombraram seus sonhos sem a menos piedade. Virava-se na cama o tempo todo, durante toda a noite. Se em algum momento ele _fosse_ despedido, teria que procurar uma outra companhia de publicidade. Fazer aquilo causaria à ele um desnecessário estresse e levaria um tempão. E mais, se não conseguisse arrumar uma nova companhia, não ganharia mais dinheiro. O que havia ganho iria rapidamente ser dilapidado por seu gosto refinado e ficaria pobre. Além disso, ele não tinha outros talentos a não ser pela escrita e se ele não pudesse escrever, então o que faria?

Acordou na manhã seguinte pior do que o dia anterior. Tinha enormes olheiras, os cabelos aparentando estarem sujos e jogados displicentemente para todos os lados. Resolveu tomar um banho, para acordar e também para livrar-se daquela horrível aparência.

Saindo do banho (a água estava estupidamente gelada), depois de ter molhado todo o banheiro, ele trocou de roupa rapidamente, percebendo que se quisesse chegar no horário marcado no caffe, teria que correr.

Saiu apressado, não demorando muito para alcançar o lugar de encontro. Sua editora, quando o viu, sorriu maliciosamente. Ele ainda estava com olheiras e vermelho por ter corrido tanto.

-Bom dia, Yuki-san. –ela disse, animadamente. Na verdade, ela não esperava que ele aparecesse, não pretendia despedi-lo também, mas ele não precisava saber daquilo.

-Por que você me chamou aqui? –ele perguntou, hostil.

-Nós precisamos conversar a respeito disso. –ela disse, jogando na direção dele alguns jornais. As manchetes diziam _"Yuki Eiri ameaça entregador de jornais" _e ainda _"Famoso escritor Yuki Eiri Fotografado gritando com recepcionista."._ Ela continuou mostrando mais e mais jornais, basicamente eles mostravam a mesma coisa. –Nós precisamos conversar sobre sua imagem ao público.

-Minha imagem? Minha imagem é ótima!!! –ele gritou. Próximo a ele, viu um flash e ouviu o já conhecido clique de uma foto sendo tirada. Algo lhe dizia que no dia seguinte, algum jornal publicaria aquela foto com a seguinte manchete: _"Escritor local encontrando gritando com sua editora"._

-Sua imagem _não_ está boa, por isso que eu coloquei você para fazer alguns trabalhos voluntários. –ela disse, calmamente, tomando um gole do café, esperando que a informação se registrasse no cérebro do homem à sua frente. Três..dois..um...

-O QUÊ? ? ? –ele levantou-se rápido demais, levando a mesa ao chão. A comida espalhou-se e um copo d'água caiu em seu colo. Todo o tempo sua editora manteve-se calma, tomando café.

-Sente-se, Yuki-san. Nao importa o que você vai dizer, você _vai _fazer esse trabalho voluntário. Ou então eu vou ser forçada a fazer exatamente aquilo que discutimos ao telefone na noite passada. –Yuki estava a ponto de gritar mais alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Voltou a sentar-se no exato instante que um garçom chegava para limpar a bagunça, mas com um aceno de cabeça, ele pediu que o homem aguardasse um minuto enquanto eles terminavam a conversa.

-Aonde seria esse trabalho voluntário? –ele perguntou, aborrecido. A editora sorriu, agradecida por finalmente ter conseguido faze-lo o que ela queria.

-No hospital local. –Yuki quase explodiu novamente, mas conseguiu controlar-se.

-Você está querendo dizer... –ele começou, entre os dentes. -...que eu tenho que faze trabalho voluntário, pelo qual não serei pago, em um hospital?!

-Exatamente. Estamos marcados para nos encontrar com o diretor do hospital em uma hora. E só para você não se acovardar até o caminho, eu irei com você. –Yuki olhou-a mais revoltado ainda.

-Esplêndido. –Yuki disse. A editora foi até o caixa, pagando a conta. De relance,Yuki olhou para trás e viu toda a bagunça que ele havia deixado para trás e que o garçom esperava para limpar. Tirou algumas notas e jogou em cima da mesa, deixando de gorjeta.

Yuki e a editora caminharam silenciosamente do caffe até a casa dele, que estava em silêncio durante todo o trajeto, perdido em pensamentos. Ela percebia que ele franzia a testa constantemente.

-Algo de errado, Yuki-san? –Yuki balançou a cabeça em negativo, destrancando a porta e entrando logo em seguida. Pretendia fechar a porta, impedindo que a mulher entrasse, mas ela adiantou-se aos movimentos dele, colocando o pé direito na porta. _Não vou conseguir trabalhar_. Ela entrou sem cerimônias, sentando-se no sofá, enquanto Yuki fez o mesmo, na cadeira à frente dela.

Eles ficaram apenas ali, um mirando o outro, por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo. Yuki há muito desistira de tentar controlar a editora por meio de seus olhares, descobrira que ela era imune à eles. Ela, por outro lado, achava aquela situação até cômica. Afinal de contas, não era sempre que alguém conseguia o poderoso Yuki Eiri ficar com aquele olhar, de alguém que iria chorar por ter que fazer algo de bom para a comunidade.

Passado algum tempo, a editora olhou para o relógio e já era hora de irem para o hospital. Levantando-se do sofá, ela gesticulou para Yuki fazer o mesmo. Ele levou um tempo adicional para levantar, espreguiçando-se. Ele começou a mancar, fingindo que não conseguia andar. Ela virou os olhos, carregando-o até a saída, levando consigo as chaves da casa dele.

Chegando ao hospital, Yuki manteve seu número teatral e foi recebido prontamente por alguns enfermeiros.

-Precisa de ajuda? Ele está bem? –uma enfermeira preocupada perguntou.

-Ele está ótimo. Estamos aqui para uma reunião com o diretor.

-Claro, ele me disse que estava a espera de vocês. Sigam por todo o corredor e tomem o elevador até o quinto andar. O escritório dele é no número 516.

-Muito obrigada.

Naquele momento Yuki já andava sozinho novamente e resmungava enquanto caminhava até o elevador. Quando já estavam ali dentro, ele apertou todos os botões, para que parassem em todos os andares. A editora já estava irritada com toda aquela criancice dele e começava a chamar sua atenção quando eles saíram no hall do andar.

-Bem vindos ao Hospital Geral de Tóquio! O que posso fazer por vocês?

-Estou aqui para apresenta-lo a Yuki Eiri. Ele está aqui para trabalhar como voluntário. –o homem então voltou sua atenção para o outro homem na sala e o estudou.

-Claro. Eu sou Ezaniya Akinori. Nós vamos coloca-lo para trabalhar na ala pediátrica, visitando os pacientes e brincando com as crianças. –Yuki bufou. Não conseguia imaginar alguém menos provável para trabalhar com crianças que ele. O diretor olhou-o de maneira diferente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. –Como você vai começar hoje... –Yuki pigarreou alto, interrompendo o homem. Ele não fazia idéia que iria começar naquele dia. você vai começar hoje, eu vou mostrar-lhe as dependências que você irá trabalhar e quem irá visitar. Você virá quase todos os dias, por um mês, certo?

Yuki estava começando a balançar a cabeça negativamente, pronto para responder que 'não', quando a editora lhe deu um tapa e respondeu que sim por ele.

-Mas isso é ótimo, Yuki-san! Bom, se você me seguir, podemos começar.

Yuki seguiu Akinori enquanto ele explicava as regras do hospital e onde eles estavam indo.

-Esse é o primeiro lugar que você vai. Você só está aqui para visitá-lo, já que ele não recebe muitas, quando alguma, visita. –o médico disse e começou a sair de perto de Yuki, quando foi seguro pelo braço.

-Espere! O que eu tenho que dizer a ele?

-Qualquer coisa, fale sobre o tempo, pergunte como ele está, diga-lhe como você está... –ele começou a fazer uma lista enorme enquanto descia pelo corredor, deixando Yuki decidir o que fazer. Ele pegou-se olhando para a ficha que falava sobre a pessoa que estava ali dentro do quarto.

-Shindou Shuichi. Homem. Dezessete anos. Lacerações por todo o corpo... –ele leu em voz alta. Estava surpreso ao constatar que alguém de dezessete anos estava na ala pediátrica. Resolveu não pensar muito naquilo e abriu a porta.

Fez um rápido reconhecimento do quarto antes de entrar ali, para ter a certeza de que não havia nada de perigoso ali dentro. Percebeu que era apenas um quarto simples de hospital, com uma cama, várias máquinas e uma televisão.

Yuki olhou para a pessoa que estava deitado na cama. Ele tinha cabelos rosados e por um segundo Yuki saiu do quarto para ver se havia lido corretamente. Aquela figura era um tanto quanto feminina. Depois de ler e reler a palavra _homem_, ele decidiu que Shuichi, afinal de contas, deveria realmente ser homem.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira próxima a cama e apenas observou o garoto, tentando imaginar como ele seria quando acordasse. Assumindo, é claro, que ele estivesse dormindo, ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Yuki levantou-se e sacudiu levemente o garoto, para que ele acordasse. Ele abriu os olhos, assustado, procurando pela pessoa que o havia acordado abruptamente. Yuki retraiu-se em choque. Shuichi estava olhando para ele e ainda assim olhando através dele. Ele correu até a porta novamente, olhando a ficha do garoto, lendo-a até o final agora. Prendeu a respiração ao ler a última informação.

Shuichi era cego.

* * *

_Esse é o primeiro de muitos capítulos. A autora só está com 4 capítulos postados até agora, então, vamos aguardar pra que eles venham rápido. O próximo deve sair em breve._

_Mais uma vez, vamos lotar o de fics de Gravitation em português!!_

_**(1)**não lembrava da palavra em português, então ficou em inglês mesmo._

_O título ficou o original em inglês porque eu não consegui achar uma palavra legal que resumisse a idéia central da autora. Vocês vão entender, com certeza!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	2. Um Começo Turbulento

**Capítulo 2 - Um começo turbulento**

Yuki respirou profundamente e entrou novamente no quarto. Shuichi permanecia na mesma posição que ele o havia deixado: na cama, sentado com um olhar confuso. O rapaz virou-se na direção de Yuki quando ouviu seus passos adentrarem no quarto.

-Olá... -ele disse, trêmulo.

-Um...é...olá. -Yuki respondeu. Shuichi franziu o cenho. O escritor podia apostar que o garoto estava tentando lembrar se já havia ouvido aquela voz alguma vez. Decidiu, por fim, poupá-lo daquele trabalho. -Você não me conhece. -ele disse.

Se fosse possível, Shuichi ficou ainda mais confuso.

-Então, -o garoto perguntou. -Por que está aqui?

-Não estou aqui porque quero. -Yuki esbravejou. Shuichi baixou os olhos para o cobertor em sua cama, uma expressão dolorosa em seu rosto. Os olhos do escritor se suavizaram ao lembrar-se das palavras do médico, que informara que o garoto não recebia nenhuma visita. -Desculpe-me, eu fui jogado nisso sem nenhum aviso.

-Eu entendo. Apenas saia. -o olhar de dor ainda estava nos olhos de Shuichi. As desculpas de Yuki não haviam ajudado a diminuir a tristeza por não ter ninguém que o quisesse.

-Me desculpe. -Yuki tentou mais uma vez.

-Eu não me importo! Posso dizer pelo tom da sua voz que você não quer estar aqui! Você só sente pena do garotinho cego! 'Oh, ele é cego, eu deveria tentar confortá-lo, quando na verdade não queria estar aqui' -Shuichi desdenhou de Yuki.

-Ei! -o escritor começou a se defender. -Quando eu entrei aqui, não sabia que você era cego! Só sabia que você não recebia visitas e eu seria uma.

-Você achou que um idiota que eu não conheço iria me fazer sentir melhor? Você é maluco? Porque essa é uma lógica totalmente estúpida!

Yuki bateu com um dos punhos na lateral da cama, estava cansado de ser insultado. Não era justo! Na noite anterior ele tinha uma vida normal. Que para ele consistia em escrever, escrever e escrever.

-Pelo menos eu não sou um garoto cego preso em uma cama de hospital sem ninguém para visitá-lo. Boo hoo (1). Aposto que você chora atá dormir toda noite porque você está completamente SOZINHO! -Shuichi ficou realmente nervoso.

-Saia daqui agora!!!!!

-Há quanto tempo você está aqui? -ele perguntou, gritando. Estava numa descida vertiginosa e não ia parar. -Duas semanas? Três? Um mês? Mais que isso? Aposto que você foi abandonado aqui!

-SAI DAQUI!!!!! -e algo aconteceu a Shuichi, seus olhos ficaram escuros e ele começou a tremer violentamente. -Sai daqui! Sai daqui! Sai daqui! -Yuki estava surpreso que nenhuma enfermeira correu para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Silenciosa e lentamente, Yuki saiu do quarto. Duvidava que Shuichi o ouvira fazê-lo. Olhou em seu relógio. havia ficado no quarto por quase cinco minutos. Suspirou. Tentara ficar por mais tempo, mas não conseguira. Desde criança ele nunca foi bom em se relacionar com pessoas. Elas costumavam aborrecê-lo ou ele costumava aborrecê-las. De qualquer maneira, ele não se dava bem com elas.

Andou pelo corredor, querendo apenas desistir daquela coisa de ser voluntário e agüentar as conseqüências. Não havia nada que fosse suficiente para valer todo aquela agonia que estava passando. Poderia ser despedido da agência, não se importava. Parou em frente à porta do elevador e quando elas se abriram ele ficou cara-a-cara com Ezaniya Akinori. Os olhos do escritor se alargaram mas ele apenas tentou passar pelas pessoas e entrar no elevador. Tentou, porque o médico o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o.

-Aonde está indo, Yuki-san?

-Para casa, onde é meu lugar.

-Você não ficou aqui nem por meia hora.

-Não importa. -Yuki explicou. -Já causei sofrimento desnecessário às pessoas. Ficaria surpreso se não causei danos permanentes ao garoto que eu estava conversando. Não tenho o mínimo talento para falar com pessoas.

Havia uma expressão preocupada nos olhos do médico.

-Qual garoto? -ele perguntou.

-Shindou Shuichi.

A expressão alterou-se para de uma preocupação ainda maior. Sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, o diretor correu até o quarto do garoto em questão. Yuki, curioso para saber porquê o médico estava tão preocupado, o seguiu, mas parou do lado de fora da porta do quarto, enquando o médico entrava. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que Shuichi não suportaria outro encontro com ele no mesmo dia.

O médico saiu do quarto quase trinta segundos depois com uma expressão aliviada.

-Ele está dormindo. Graças a Deus está dormindo.

-Por que?

-Yuki-san, preciso lhe contar algumas coisas sobre Shuichi. Ele está aqui a seis meses. -os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram. -Como lhe disse antes, ele não recebe visitas e não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu com ele. Alguém o encontrou na rua e o trouxe para cá. Por um longo tempo não sabíamos nada sobre ele porque ele ficou em coma por um mês. Quando finalmente acordou, a única coisa que se lembrava era de seu nome. Sendo assim, procuramos em escolas e com a polícia para sabermos se alguém havia reportado o desaparecimento dele, mas a resposta foi negativa, então basicamente, ele foi abandonado aqui. Tentamos mandá-lo para um orfanato, mas ele sempre se machucava, as crianças o ameaçavam porque ele não enxergava. Machucava-se com tanta freqüência que era mais sábio que ele ficasse por aqui.

O queixo de Yuki estava no chão.

-Nossa.

-E mais. -o diretor disse, como uma nota. -Temos quase certeza de que Shuichi não era cego e o que quer que tenha acontecido com ele antes de o termos pego foi o que provocou isso.

Yuki tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Abria a boca, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. tentou buscar algo, qualquer coisa, em sua mente, mas ela estava completamente vazia.

-Se você quiser ir, -o diretor disse. -você pode. Mas eu o espero de volta em dois dias. E eu quero você aqui por mais tempo que hoje, quem sabe você não brinca com algumas das crianças?

-Tudo bem.

Yuki caminhou de volta ao elevador, mecanicamente. Após pararem em alguns andares, ele finalmente alcançava o vento frio e cortante da rua. Estranhou a temperatura, definitivamente não estava frio daquele jeito quando ele saiu de casa para ir ao café aquela manhã. Fazia tanto frio que ele por um momento pensou em voltar à amenidade do hospital.

Pensou melhor, depois. Já havia passado muito tempo ali por um dia só. Voltaria ali em dois dias, como o diretor havia pedido, isso ele já havia decidido.

Ele não deveria voltar, a prudência o alertava daquilo. Mas depois de encontrar-se com o diretor e ele praticamente tê-lo contado toda a vida de Shuichi, ele decidira que devia, ao menos, desculpas ao garoto. Ele merecia um pedido de desculpas e o teria. Só não o faria nesse momento porque sabia que ele estava dormindo e não seria correto entrar no quarto do garoto e acordá-lo só para pedir-lhe desculpas. Provavelmente ele ainda não deveria estar recuperado do que acontecera anteriormente e acordar alguém no meio do sono não é melhor coisa quando se está implorando por desculpas.

Não que Yuki fosse implorar ou qualquer coisa parecida.

O escritor voltou pra casa, resoluto do que iria fazer, até que seria bom fazer algo de bom para alguém. Enquanto fervia água, foi até o escritório para checar as mensagens. A secretária eletrônica piscaava e ele resolveu ouvi-la, enquanto ligava o computador.

-Yuki-san, é a sua editora. Gostaria que você me ligasse para me contar como foi seu primeiro diz como voluntário. Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, não sabe como foi difícil que alguém o aceitasse, devido à sua reputação. O hospital era minha última esperança. Bom, estou divagando. Me ligue.

A secretária desligou. Ele fez a ligação de volta, sabendo que se não o fizesse, pela manhã a mulher não largaria de seu pé.

-Olá, Yuki-san. -ela disse, imediatamente quando atendeu o telefone. Provavelmente teria identificador de chamadas e sabia que era ele quem estava ligando.

-Foi uma merda, obrigado por perguntar. -ele disse, respondendo à pergunta que ela deixara em forma de mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica. A voz dela imediatamente tornou-se preocupada.

-Por que? O que aconteceu?

-Eu me meti em uma briga com um paciente. -ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava preocupada, ele conseguiu distingüir o som de uma risada abafada do outro lado da linha.

-Você...se meteu em uma um paciente. -ela dissolveu-e em mais uma risada, dessa vez mais audível.

-Sim. Por que diabos isso é tão engraçado?

-Yuki-san, mesmo que seja da sua natureza ser cruel, não acredito que tenha brigado com um paciente, dentro de um hospital. Por isso que essa foi uma das minhas opções.

-Ei! Eu não comecei a discussão!

-Com certeza, eu acredito muito.

-Sério, eu não comecei!

-Yuki-san...

-Tudo bem talvez tenha sido minha culpa. Mas em parte foi culpa daquele garoto também. -a editora quase pulou dentro do aparelho ao ouvir que ele havia brigado com uma criança. -Cale e boca. Você vai ficar contente em saber que apesar de tudo, eu vou voltar àquele inferno que você chama de hospital.

-Bom. Eu eu espero um relatório detalhado depois da sua segunda sessão. Compreendeu?

-Tudo bem, eu te ligo em dois dias.

-Tchau, Yuki-san.

-Tchau.

Assim que ela desligou, ele voltou a digitar as páginas de seu romance. Mesmo sendo voluntário, ele tinha que escrever, afinal de contas, tinha um prazo para entrega. Mas enquanto o fazia, não conseguia parar de pensar no que iria dizer ao garoto cego da próxima vez que o visse. Um pedido direto de desculpas era o mais recomendado, mas não sabia se deveria levar consigo mais alguma coisa. Ele poderia ser alérgico a chocolate ou flores e com certeza não poderia ler um cartão.

Decidiu, finalmente, que iria comprar um urso de pelúcia para Shuichi. Seria perfeito. Ele nao chegaria de mãos vazias e o garoto finalmente teria companhia com ele todo o tempo.

Yuki continuou escrevendo as páginas do livro, mas acabou por desistir não muito tempo depois. Estava cansado, mal havia dormido a noite anterior. Foi até a cozinha e desligou o fogão, havia esquecido da água que fervia. Agora não importava mais.

Caminhou até o quarto e caiu no sono instantaneamente.

_Continua..._

_Agradecimentos: à todas que estão lendo o fic e mesmo que não deixam reviews. Obrigada!_


End file.
